


It's Tradition

by fivedragonsstudios



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Character Deaths, One Shot, Unspoken Love, i wrote this at 1 am okay, viking like funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Kudos: 9
Collections: Klaus fic collection





	1. Chapter 1

The day it happened was quiet. The sun was actually out and Mogens sat on a porch like normal, gazing at the sky. Townspeople passed him by, but there was someone specific he was keeping an eye out for. Adjusting his position he frowned. Where was he? Normally by now, the thin postman was coming down the street. Honestly, Jesper should just retire. The man was well past his prime, but still delivering mail. Mogens yawned and stretched, then got up "Guess I'll go remind him he has a job." 

Grinning he walked towards the home where Jesper lived...alone now. Alva had moved out with the kids a few years ago. Jesper still didn't want to talk about what had happened. Mogens had tried to ask Alva too, but she hadn't told him either and had given him a rather chilly look. He supposed it didn't really matter. Jesper had started spending more time with him since then, and for once he welcomed the company.

Mogens had retired, so there wasn't much for him to do but sit around and shoot the shit. He wasn't about to complain if his favorite postman shot the shit with him. Mogens scratched at his chest and watched some kids run past before he reached the right house. He walked right in, knowing he was welcome over whenever he wanted to come.

"Hey, postman, you're late getting the mail!" He looked around the downstairs and after not finding his friend, he headed to the second floor. "It's not like you to miss a day…" He could only remember maybe a handful of times Jesper hadn't come out...normally due to being sick. Mogens didn't think the thin man was sick this time. Pausing he looked down the hall "Jesper? Are you still asleep?" When he got no answer he sighed and went towards the man's bedroom.

"Honestly, you're making me work out just to wake you...it's very…" He paused again, this time at the entrance to the room. Jesper was still in bed like he had guessed. It was quiet… Too quiet. There wasn't even the soft sound of breathing. Mogens frowned and moved closer, stopping at the bedside. Jesper looked like he was just asleep...but the old captain knew better. The thin man wasn't breathing for one...and he was paler than normal. 

Moving, he checked for a pulse, even though he knew he wouldn't find one. Mogens drew away when he got the result he expected. "Hey, no fair...looking so at peace" he looked away from his friend and saw an envelope on the bedside table with his name on it. Picking it up, he glanced at Jesper, then opened it, soon reading it over. 

_Dear Mogens,  
I've been meaning to tell this for a long time, but I never could gather the courage to. I likely won't even give you this letter. I have feelings for you, I have for...well as long as I've been meaning to tell you my feelings. So, a long time. That's the reason Alva left, she found out my true feelings. I am not saying I blame you, or that it is your fault. Only that she couldn't handle that I had lied to her for all these years._

_I hope I can tell you all this one day. I doubt it though...after Alva left I felt you would just think I'm joking. So...I think I'm fine with just spending time with you, as much as I can, for as long as I can._

_Which may not be very long._

Mogens took a shaky breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Deep breath in...deep breath out. Then he opened his eyes again and continued reading. 

_I've been going to a doctor, and he says that my heart could give out at any moment. He said I should retire, but I love my job. Without it...I have nothing but our friendship. That's not a bad thing...just not something I can handle. If that day does come soon, I hope you are the one to find me… Only because I know you will not make a big deal about it._

_I think that's all I can say.  
Love, Jesper_

Mogens let the letter fall to the floor and looked at Jesper with tears running down his face "You should have told me..." He got to his knees and took Jespser's hand in his "It isn't fair… I would've...I loved you too you idiot." He lay his head on the bed and just stayed like that and cried for his lost friend and his unspoken love.  
\--  
Mogens lay Jesper in the boat with help from some of the other men. They had prepped and dressed him in his postman uniform. Jesper had said he loved his job...so it seemed fitting the outfit would be the one to send him off in. Mogens clasped the thin man's hands and placed a Lily under them. Then the rubbed Jesper's cheek "Safe travels" stepping away, he watched as the other men pushed the boat away from the dock and out into the sea. He stood there, uncaring of his tears and watching the boat move on the waves. 

Taking in a deep breath he rubbed at his chest, then grunted and fell to his knees. Pain was taking over his body and he was tearing up for another reason. He felt himself list over to his side, gasping in pain. Darkness was following the pain and he could have sworn a thin hand took his own before he was totally lost to nothing.  
\--  
A second boat was pushed out to sea, following the first one. People watched the two vessels fade past the horizon together


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just art to go with this. Also, it's my first time drawing Mogens, so I hope I didn't mess it up

[](https://imgur.com/czXELvn)  
  
[](https://imgur.com/UzwvE0R)


End file.
